Broken Mind
by Karali
Summary: Coulson and the Team are charged with a routine prisoner transfer. But what they get is not what they bargained for. When realizing the truth, how will Coulson and the team react to their strange and insane thief? And what secrets does she reveal? K for some violence and insanity. Pairings, Coulson and May. Ward and Skye.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey y'all this is my new fanfic. It's a little side adventure to the Agents of Shield plot line, with my own oc. I own nothing but my ocs. R&R!**

Chapter One

The wrong rights

"Do you understand Coulson?"

"Yes, I do."

"Very good, see you at the drop off." He nods to the blonde women on the screen before the image disappears. Agent Coulson frowned. He knew how his team would react to this new mission, and that's something he knew he had to deal with. Still, it won't be enjoyable giving the news. Coulson rises from leaning on his desk, and pressed a button.

"I want everyone in the briefing room."

Coulson folded his hands as his team assembled in front of him. May stood too his right, and at his nod brought up the mission file.

"This is Talia Fray." He said gesturing to the girl on screen. She was about fifteen with long brown hair pulled into a braid, and tanned skin. Emerald eyes glared at the screen and a dark blue hoodie was frayed through. "Talia is our 1-6-5." Simmons gasped as Fitz spoke up. "But sir, she's only fifteen-"

"Um, but what's a 1-6-5?" Skye questioned, her eyes slightly furrowed with worry.

"A 1-6-5 is a prisoner transfer." Ward quietly spoke.

"What? Why would SHIELD want a fifteen year old girl?" Skye demanded Coulson. "She's only a kid!"

"Talia is a special case, she is an significant asset. We have custody of her for her own safety. Talia just doesn't see it that way."

"Her own safety? Shouldn't she be able to decide about stuff like that? Isn't this illegal?" Skye argued.

"I agree, sir. This should not be ethical." Simmons added, concerned.

"It would be if, she did not have such a high criminal record." Coulson countered. He understood why this seemed so wrong to his team. But she is an important asset. Even if it is unwillingly.

"What did she do?" Ward asked.

"Mostly stealing, a pickpocket. But since we arrested her, the charges become more serious. That's why we are going to pick her up from the Sandbox and transfer her to the Fridge. She assaulted her guards. Sent two of them to the hospital."

"Why is she asset? She's not a genius or something right?" Fitz asked seriously as Simmons rolled her eyes.

"No, Talia has the ability of Precognition, and some supposed empathic capabilities."

Fitz and Simmons both share a look. "Sir, are you implying she can see the future."

"To some degree."

"That's awesome!" Skye exclaimed, before seeing the glare and gave a apologetic smile.

"But that can't be done." May commented.

"Well, anomalous processes of information or energy transfer that are currently unexplained in terms of known physical or biological mechanisms can indicate that the ability can be present." Simmons explained, not very clearly.

"Simmons, English. Please." Ward sighed.

"Well, Precognition could be a very advanced skill that deals with taking details to form a picture that happens later in the time stream."

"So, if she can do what you say she can, that's why people are after her?" May questioned.

"Yes, I could imagine several people who would want to exploit her."

"And that's not SHEILD is doing right? You did call her an asset." Skye asked.

"No, our first priority is helping her. The mental toll is high from her capability. She distrusts everyone instantly, and has a very black and white moral regard."

"So we have to transfer to the Fridge? Why?" Ward questioned.

"More secure location, she attacked her handler and we don't want anything to go wrong." Everyone nodded, more accepting of the idea. But still, even Coulson had hints of doubts about the orders. "Trust the system. May, start us up, we need to pick Miss Fray by Twenty-one hundred." May waited for everyone to disperse before voicing her thoughts.

"Sir, this girl won't prove a threat?"

"No. It'll be simple." May had a look of doubt but listened to Coulson, but left to start the plane. About three hours later, and with a gentle bump the plane landed at the sandbox. Coulson left his office with Ward and headed to the cargo bay. Simmons and Fitz left their lab and Skye was sitting on the stairs relaxing. As the Cargo doors lowered four people were waiting. Talia Fray with a scowl was sandwiched behind two large men, hands bound behind her back. The third was an impossibly thin and tall woman. Blonde hair pulled back into the tightest bun imaginable gave her face a sour look and grey chipped eyes were glowing with triumph.

"Agent Coulson."

"Agent Tiress."

"Talia, I want you to meet Agent Coulson." Talia glared at the floor but said nothing. Instantly Tiress changed and slapped Talia. Well, she would have but at the last second Talia ducked under. Then Tiress laughed. "Just a little joke. I never actually hit her. Talia always dodges it." Coulson didn't say anything. But Skye's face was tightened with anger.

"Tiress." Coulson finally ordered.

"Oh, very well. Come Talia." And grabbing her arm, started to drag the the girl forward. And that's when she strikes. Whipping her head back, it hit Tiress's temple with a crack. She jerked back with a cry, while the two men leaped forward. Dodging the first grab she snapped back with a kick that connected to the seconds stomach and he fell with an oomph. She leaped up, and brought her hands from under her feet to the front just in time to bang her fists into the first guard's face. Then with a feral smile, she turned and ran.

"Ward, May!" Coulson shouted as he raced after her. Simmons ran forward to doctor the fallen agents as May and Ward took off in pursuit. Coulson panted slightly as Talia ran to the distant car that drove her over. Ward however was slowly gaining. She seemed to realize that Ward was close and attempted to sprint faster. But with twenty feet left, Ward brought her down with a tackle at the legs. Both roll, but Talia jumps up first, just as Coulson and May arrive. With a snarl she puts her fists up, but when May and Ward drew their guns. She cursed before letting them drop.

"So, are you finally going to kill me?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: hey, here we go. I am surprised that people are following this story. I wasn't happy at all how the first chapter went. This one's going to be better, I hope. Review!**

Chapter Two

Pain is a Message, I can ignore that Message

**Talia's pov:**

"Kill you? Why would we kill you?" Coulson asked. I ignore him, like I am attempting to ignore the pounding headache I always get when I'm around new people. I hide a snarl. I hate people. Busybodies, meddling, nosy people. And SHEILD is the worst.

"Talia? Why did you ask if we were going to kill you?" This caught my attention.

"Don't." I snap.

"Don't what?"

"Call me Talia, only _she_ does." Then I stare at the ground, watching little ants run around. Mindlessly obeying their queen's orders. Like these agents. Trust the system pops into my head. Of course.

"Then what do we call you?" It was Coulson. He seems to talk a lot. I stare up at him, and look into his eyes. I cock my head as I see.

"Tally." I respond. Then frown, Coulson is not supposed to be here.

"Ok Tally, who is she?" I try to stop the trembling in my hands that his words trigger. Oh, still handcuffed. I dig my nails into my palm, and the trembling stops. Coulson tries again.

"Is she agent Tiress?"

"Prowls and snarls. Then whispers poisoned words." Then May and Ward looked at me strangely. But I don't meet their eyes. I'm not the crazy one. Coulson takes a step and I involuntarily flinch. He stops, but kind eyes seek mine.

"Tally. You should let us help you, Tru-"

"Trust the system." I cut him off. Ward looked startled, but May remained impassive. Like always. "Why did you die?" That got a reaction. I thought they knew for how long, but they don't.

"Who told you that?" Now I know what he's doing.

"No one. I saw it. But why?" I was curious, I don't want to die. But he did.

"It was important. It was necessary." May and Ward share a look, and I read it. I laugh out loud. Funny.

"Maybe." I reply.

"Tally. Come back to the bus. And then Agent Tiress will leave." Then I felt fear crawling up my throat again.

"Nope, nope, nope." I shake my head, backing away. "Nope, nope, nope."

"Tally, please. Don't make this difficult." Coulson tried to cajole me, but I know. _I know._ He nods at Ward, "Tally, we aren't going to hurt you." Coulson again tries to reassure me with deceptions.

"Lies. Nope. Lies. Nope, NO!" I scream, as Ward as grabs my arms carefully. I twist trying to escape. "NO! NO!" Then, I see. What he would do. What I should do. I drive my knee into his stomach, and he groans. But I see that May is coming, I turn around and actually see her. Through my fear fueled adrenaline, I knew that she is the one that would beat me. Even if I can see. But that doesn't mean I won't try. "Go away! Leave me alone!" I see Ward recovering in ten seconds. Then it will be back to three against one. But I have ten seconds.

I dive forward. I know I won't escape, but I'll cause as much pain as I can. I duck under May's punch and try to drive my fist into her shoulder, but with a fluid twist she turns away. I see she is going to grab my arm. And before she can, I duck down and sweep my ankle under her feet. She starts to fall, but does a roll back to her feet. Then I see that Ward is up, and Coulson had drawn his gun. This time, much less carefully, I am taken back to the plane. But I fight, giving those two bruises for a life time. My head is aching from so many images that flash in their eyes. As we reach the plane, I see _her_. And _she_ is livid. That gives me joy. I can see what she would do if she could in her eyes. But they won't let _her. Her_ face is covered in blood, even though, I see, Simmons? Yes, I see again, Simmons bandaged her temple.

"Why you little freak! If you weren't under Agent Coulson's care, I would teach you lesson right there and now."

"Nope. Nope. Nope." I shake my head. "Wrong. You wouldn't. Nope." _Her_ face distorts into hate, and_ she_ starts toward me. But Coulson stops _her._

"Agent Tiress. You can go now." At his words_, she_ smooth's _her_ face out.

"Very well, but before I forget. Here." And then _she _pulls out a little sliver case out of _her _pocket. Coulson frowns, but takes it. I have no idea what's in it so to distract myself I look at… Skye. And almost smile. I like her. Fitz and Simmons are clever, but then fear into my heart as I see their lab, then I see Ward. Difficult. That's a good way to describe what I see. My head pounds in sharp bursts from seeing. Too many people. Ward let's go of my arm, and stares at me; but May holds tight. Again, my head pulse with pain, Why?

Soon their words drown out in a roar and I squeeze my eyes shut. Then I scream, and drop to my knees holding my head. It hurts. I clench my temples, afraid if I let go that pieces of my skull would break off. Agony coursed through my body as images flash at a dizzying speed. The bus in flames. A man in a suit. Me, in a hospital setting. Coulson dead. Skye drowning. With each new picture there is a starburst of pain. I scream again, dimly aware of shouting people and someone cradling my head. Tears roll down my checks. Moaning, I try to stop the vision, barely remembering how. In one final shout, I force the pain and vision away. Finally, and then I accept the darkness with a weary mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Due to how many people followed this story in 2 days, (A lot to me ok) I wanted to post this early. Oh, and we have another snow day. So yeah. Review and I'll update soon, sorry about the chapter mix up.**

Chapter Three

Memories

**_Talia's pov:_**

_Beep._

_Beep._

_Beep. _

_Beep._

I wake in a panic. I was in the lab; hooked up to all types of machines. There was an IV attached to my left arm. The antiseptic smell was everywhere. I choked on it. Terror at being back at lab caused helpful details to be thrown at my attention, how I was no longer handcuffed or that my head is free of pain. No one else was in the room. Out. Need air, get out. I rip out the IV line, ignoring the squirt of pain and blood. Good, still in my hoodie and jeans. My bare feet stumble and I feverishly check the IV for anything beside a saline drip. No, nothing strange. Then out. Get out. I stagger out of the lab, and into the cargo bay. I breathe deep clean breaths of oxygen. And try to calm down. There was a staircase, but that most likely lead to people. Hated people. But where else to go? I was in a plane, plausibly one that's in the air. This was not like a car that I could jump out of.

A flash of warning told me people were coming. I froze a moment, trying to decide what to do. Too late, four pairs of feet came down the metal spiral stairs. Skye, Coulson, Fitz and Simmons. Too late.

"Oh this good! You're awake." Simmons exclaimed. I duck my head and peer at her from underneath my eyebrows.

"You're awake." I point out.

"Splendid, figured that out yourself did you?" Fitz muttered. Simmons gave him a glare, but I didn't care.

"Tally, this is Skye and Fitz-Simmons." I was tempted to say I know, but I get distracted.

"Is_ she _gone?"

"Do you mean Tiress." Skye asks, I flinch and she hurriedly says. "Yeah. She left."

"Tally, we need to ask you what happened earlier." Coulson asks. I turn around, eyes wandering. The plane hums, almost like it's alive. I spin in a circle taking it all in. I've never been on a plane before.

"Miss Fray, please-"

"You're not supposed to be here." I tell him.

"What do you mean he's not supposed to be here?" Skye asked.

"He was dead. Dead things should stay dead." I wrinkle my nose. "Stabbed through the heart, and then there was pain. Ripping, tearing pain. Then death." I see it. Everyone looks disgruntled.

"Tally, could you explain what happened earlier? Your heart rate was elevated; pupils were dilated and extremely high levels of adrenaline." Simmons listed off my symptoms. Sounds right. Then I remember the vision.

"Off the plane! We must get off the plane!"

"Why?" Skye asked. I grew frantic.

"Off, we need off!" my voice rose in pitch. "I want off! Let me off!" I was breathing hard. Then they noticed the bloody arm.

"Sir, we need to stop the bleeding." Simmons said, very seriously. I couldn't breathe. Panic. Ward appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Sir?" He called down. Coulson took charge.

"Get her into the lab. Simmons stop the bleeding, we need to calm her down and find out what happened." The lab. I was suffocating. The lab.

"No! Not again! NO!" I shriek, beating against Ward's arms. I was preparing to fight when Skye intervened.

"Stop it! She's terrified of the lab. Simmons, bring the supplies out here. Ward, let her go." He obeyed and then Skye was kneeling down in front of me.

"Hey, you're ok. You're bleeding a little and Simmons needs to stop it. Alright? Shush, shush." Skye hugged me, and I tensely let her. Soon, the bleeding stopped, and I didn't go to the lab.

"Covered in blood." I say.

"No, the bleeding stopped." No, Skye's got it wrong.

"Not me. You were." I hugged my knees to my chest and fiddled with my bandaged, secretly overhearing Coulson's conversation.

"She ripped the IV out. And beside her, so to speak attack, Tally has several old scars. But currently, she is of good health." Simmons reported.

"Tally? We need to understand what happened earlier. When you first got on the plane." Coulson asked again. I'll put it simply.

"Vision."

"A vision, like of the future?" Fitz asked.

"You're not very smart, are you?" I ask him. He looks flustered.

"Excuse me, but who is an actual rocket scientist." Fitz snapped back.

"Fitz, hush that's not the point." Simmons scolded.

"So, these visions-" Skye begins.

"Yes, always hurt. I can see when the future has to do with me. Or I can look into eyes and see the past and future. Strain on brain." I giggled, it rhymed.

"Like, people eyes." Ward asked.

"What other eyes would it be?"

"Tally, I need you to trust us. Why should we get off the bus?" Coulson says. I look at him.

"I want off the plane, but not anyone else. You all work for SHEILD. So you're the bad guys."

"Why are we bad?" Skye asks gently.

"I want out. You won't let me. Always questions, always tests. More and more and more. Tell us this Talia, does that hurt Talia? Can you feel us cutting and slicing you Talia?" I scream the last bit, before breaking off, and lying on the floor staring at the ceiling. I laughed.

"Shiny."

"Who, who hurt you." Coulson asked.

"Everyone. First and Second. All meddlesome, all nosy. And me, caged and hurt." Then I snap my head up, eyes wide. Trying to concentrate.

"Tally? What is it?" Skye asked.

"Quiet! You think too loud." Despite her confusion, Skye stops talking. In fact all of them freeze.

"They here. Boom." I sit up and rock back and forth on my feet, muttering. "Slice and dice, slice and dice. They come by thrice. Slice and dice."

"Who-" Ward asked. Then with a massive roar and shuddering, the plane dipped down, and then a boom was heard again.

"Sir, we have company." May's voice came over the intercom.

"Slice and dice, they come be thrice."


	4. Chapter 4

**A?N: Hello! Besides the flop on ocs, I must thank everyone for reading and such! Thank you! So people sent in two ocs, c'mon guys? Really? Well, anyway I'll just use what I have which are two great ocs for what I have planned! MUHAHAHA! So I have a review question for you? I want people's opinion on Tally. What do you think of her? Hate her? Love her? I wanna know! So R&R, here you go**

Chapter Four:

What goes up, hopefully doesn't come down

**Tally's pov:**

Death. I could see a lot of death, but I could see life, flickering in a mass of black. One chance to live through this. And I want to live.

"Coming again." I warn them. Skye was scared, so was Fitz-Simmons but Coulson and Ward can do it.

"Who?" Coulson pressed. I understood, wrinkled my nose and squinted my eyes shut but shook my head. "Clouded, can't see. There's two, people are two." Coulson nodded, then took charge, again. How funny.

"Skye, go with Tally somewhere safe. Fitz-Simmons I want you to find out who is trying to knock us out of the air. Ward with me, we're going to the cockpit." Everyone leapt into action. Except me. Staying right here nothing new for me. Nope, nope, nope.

"Tally, sweetie we need to go someplace safe." Skye said, grabbing my arm. I wrenched it away from her.

"Nope, nope, nope. Nothing new, nope nope nope."

"Tally please, they're probably after you. We need to go someplace safe."

"No shooting plane with me on. So I stay here. Nothing new. They get on plane. Bullet in the brain, squish!" I argue. Hate new people, hate new places, hate fear. Hate and hate and hate. Brain doesn't work. Hate brain! I want to scream. Anger and frustration out in a single yell. It wasn't until Skye was shaking me did I realize that I was screaming. Still am.

"Brain no good. Stay here. No good. Nope." I explain. Skye looked as scared and shaken as I felt.

"Tally, we are here to help. What-what if we could make it easier." I snap my head up at her.

"How? Me is me. Tally is Tally." Skye bit her lip before speaking.

"Stay here. Stay and don't move."

"Logical at last." I reply. Skye nods uncertainly before standing and hurrying away. Don't care where. I trace the bolts and cracks in the floor. Then with quiet footsteps, Skye pads back. Wrong. A flash of wrongness. I whip around and there is Skye with a gun. Strange blue gun. Anger replaces the fear I expected. But before I could say anything, with a flare there's nothing.

I groan. My head hurts again. Why does it hurt? Then I jerk up with a gasp, and see. Well, I try to but it's distant and fuzzy. Ability's still there but far far away. I look around at the room. A square bare room beside the bed I was on. The plane shuddered again and dived down. I was thrown off the bed and into the wall. Then plane righted itself while it continued to dodge the attacks. I stood, rubbing my sore back. A knock interrupted my thoughts, and Skye stepped into the room. Immediately I'm on guard.

"Tally, how do you feel?"

"Different. What did you do?" What I meant was why.

"Fitz and Simmons, they came up with a mild sedative so we could find a way to isolate your side effects from you're abilities." Skye looked at me encouragingly. "Tally, can't you feel it?" Suddenly what she said snapped details to my attention. No splitting pain. No dizzying flashes of images. No one's past or future flickering in their eyes; the ability is there, but hidden. Buried for the first time in my life.

"For…for how long?" I say, delighted that I could say what I want as clearly as I think it. Skye's face froze, before dipping into sadness.

"Not, not long at all."

"How. Long."

"Thirty minutes, tops." My face fell. Happiness shattered. Of course, I thought bitterly, of course. "Tally, I'm so sorry. There's no serum we could create that would stop it completely."

"Or you won't make one. SHEILD still wants me. Still needs me, so no one would let you help me. And I know, I know that something is wrong with me. Something is broken. But I can't change it or fix it. Then there's the _pain_, everything new triggers the pain. People, places. I can't see anyone with seeing their highs and lows, good and bad all the time. And everyone wants me to tell me what I see. And what I see messes me up. Shatters my sanity. And I know that. But SHEILD doesn't care. They didn't. No one does. And right now, already I can feel myself slipping back to what I was. What I will be." I laugh a short and bitter bark. "Of course. Just my luck, and Skye trust me, it's all bad luck." I felt tears welling up, but fought them back. Not now. Skye started to speak, eyes shining as well but with a roar the plane dipped. And it wasn't going back up.

"Bad, this is bad." I snarl, hating feeling it creep back into my head. Already catching glimpses of the future again. A full blown headache was building, and I could see who was after us. I could see who was after me!

"Skye, listen now!" I shout, hurriedly afraid my time would be short to explain it. "Two men! There's two men, an older fellow and, and a nineteen year old. Here, they're here for me! You've got-" I stop talking and gripped my head, trying to stop the overwhelming torrent. The plane's engines were screaming. We were crashing. Images of us wrecking were flitting in front of my eyes. Skye. Tell her. Tell her what? May's voice came over the intercom, with a slight twinge of fear.

"Rear engine blew out. Get ready for a rough landing." I drag myself to the bed and wrap the sheets around me and the bed's straps, creating a hurried rope. Skye was hugging the other side. I was tired. Sleep after? Skye. Tell her.

"Hickory dickory dock. The mouse ran up the clock. Clock strikes ten, then everyone's dead. Hickory dickory dock." I tell Skye. There. I told her. Then I closed my eyes just as the plane hit the ground.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry to keep you waiting. I had planned on updating earlier, but I was whisked off to the hospital. So, that put a damper in my plans. Sorry. This next chapter is a filler, and I apologize for any painful moments. Fitz-Simmons and Coulson are the hardest for me to write. SO yeah, please review! I would give you four puppies! Yes Four! So review!**

Chapter Five

Smart and Stupid

With great squealing and screeching of metal being grinded, the bus hits the ground. Hard. Despite my attempt at a rope, I am wrenched against the makeshift harness. With an audible _pop _and searing pain, my shoulder is wrenched from its socket. I bite on my lip tasting blood, trying to stop the tears from falling. Every single movement causes pain. Sound familiar? Oh. Skye, she was lying face down in the rubble. I was tempted to leave her, she does work for SHEILD. Decisions, decisions. Which was hard to do, especially while my shoulder was like this, I need her help. And to stop it.

"Skye. Up. Get up." No response. "Skye!" She doesn't wake. Ok. Ok. Pain, the pain. Ok. Ok. Breathe. Think. Be smart. I know what to do. Taking a deep breath, I slowly bend my elbow into a ninety degree angle. Easy. Now I lift the elbow to shoulder length. Not!…not easy. Gritting my teeth, I move my arm so that my palm is now facing away from me.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Then the pain was small. Weak. I carefully checked my shoulder. Tender, sore. But not useless. Ignoring the wreckage, I stumble over to Skye. Then I nudge her with my foot.

"Wake. Be awake. Open eyes. Wake." With a groan, Skye's eyes flicker open.

"Tally…"

"That's me."

"Tally! Are you ok! What happened?" I gesture around with my good right arm.

"We crashed."

"I know that! What happened next?"

"Oh. Um. OH! Hickory dickory dock, the mouse ran up the clock. Clock strikes ten, everyone's dead. Hickory dickory dock."

"But what does that mean? Ugh, never mind. C'mon, let's make sure everyone else is ok."

"No. No. Clock strikes Ten, everyone's dead!" I emphasize. What a ding dong. Skye looks at me uncertainly, but picks her way out the room. Cradling my hurt arm close against my stomach, I follow. Full of unease. Ten. We have Ten. Then dead. Stupid, I was perfectly clear. I snap my head up, and flatten myself against the wall.

"Down!" I hiss, as Skye makes her way to the cockpit.

"What? Why-"

"Now!" I snarl, and crouch down, ignoring the flare of pain in my shoulder. A loud hum was heard outside. The men, landing.

"We need to find everyone else." I agree. These men knew what they were doing. There was a tall bald man about the age of forty-five, with cold ice blue eyes. Scars pitted his skin and he stood tall and attentive. A butterfly knife flashed in his hand with practiced ease. Mikael Voss, I know him. I saw flashes of pain and coldness. I suppressed a shudder. Then climbing nimbly out the cockpit, another. This time someone I didn't know. A man, more kid really stood nervously at his shoulder. Black short hair and two eyes. Green and blue. Freckles. Tan skin. A machete was strapped to his back, and a navy blue bag was clutched in his hand. Seth, I see. Hmmm. This is bad. I eye the bag with the bomb in it. Gotta hurry. Nine.

Skye eye's narrowed as she stared at the two men.

"Tally. Do you know what's in the bag?"

"Yes." I say, still crouched against the wall. Too many people. Too many memories, too many futures. It hurts.

"Well, can you tell me?"

"Oh. Bomb."

"A bomb!" She looked surprised. I was perfectly clear.

"Ten on the clock." I add.

"What? That creepy little saying? That's what you meant? Oh! This is really bad!" I agree. Then my head pounds.

"Let's go. Smart people in the cockpit. We're not smart enough."

"Ok. You're right. Coulson will know what to do. Careful Tally they see us and things will go bad really fast."

"I know. They didn't see me, but they did see you." Her face drained of color, and she peeked up to see where the men are. She was looking the wrong way. They were behind her. Voss in a smooth movement places his knife on her throat. Skye stiffens. Then Seth moves towards me. Nope. No new people. This would not do. As he reaches down towards me, I whip my hand into his stomach. He groans, but doesn't crumple. He has training. I see what to do next and just react. His punches come hard and fast, and even with seeing I have trouble blocking them. Meanwhile Skye has the knife, but Voss is better. Soon he will knock it away and kill her. That would be bad. So in a desperate move I leap away from Seth, kicking him in the back in the process.

And everything is in slow motion. I see Skye lose the knife, Voss pulls out a gun. Aims at point blank range. Skye's eyes widen. And then I am in front of her, arms spread wide. Waiting. Voss freezes and curses. Ah. I was right. They want me alive. Before Seth can recover I do a roundhouse kick to Voss's hand followed by a punch to his throat. Down he goes. Skye scooped the gun off the floor and points as Voss. I kick Seth in the stomach, one, two, three times and he groans. I can see flashes of history and future in his eyes and to silence them, I kick his head. There. We have four minutes till he's awake. But only three to defuse the bomb they brought that lies ticking in the bag.

I look at Skye, panting slightly. She took a deep breath and snarled at Voss.

"Who sent you." Really. We have bigger issues. I step next to Skye.

"Ignore her. Turn the bomb off." Voss's icicle eyes harden, and he juts out his chin. Fine. I kneel down to eye level and stare at him. Intensely as I see. Then my heart drops.

"Their employers will turn the bomb off as soon as they have me. And that bomb is going to explode in, two minutes." The clock strikes ten, everyone's dead.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry guys that it took me so long to update, and I really don't have an excuse so here's the next chapter. **

Chapter Six

Cruelty

"Skye, hand me the gun." I instruct. Bullet in the brain, squish!

"What! Tally what you going to do?"

"What I have to, now hand it here!" I gesture with my right hand. Unwilling, she hands it to me, and I point it at Voss.

"You think that's going to work? Fine, kill me then the kid, but the bomb will still go off." I snarl, knowing he is right. Then I realize something.

"Who said the gun was for you." I say as I slowing place the barrel next to my temple. Seth awakens and immedtily takes stock of the situation. Smart. Voss growls, rising to his feet.

"Tally! Are you insane! Err, more so than usual!" Skye shouts. Stop talking I have a gun at my head. Oops. I said that out loud.

"Turn it off. Skye, go find the others. Tell the sniper not to shoot, and get Fitz-Simmons down here too." I hope she doesn't call my bluff. But despite the narrowing of her eyes, Seth and Voss were more concerned that they had more people on the "team" than they thought. She hurries away and I am left with two men sent to kidnap me.

"Fine. After you take that gun off your head."

"Bomb first. That's what's going to kill me first." Seth shoots a worried look at Voss, ah. They don't plan to die in the process. Gotcha.

"Very well!" and pulls out a remote. About the size of my hand, it was thin and obelisk. Smooth and shiny, the black color had a single button. He pressed it once and the bomb's lights winked out.

"Now, put that gun down."

"Right after you leave." I snap.

"No! Put it down now."

"I agree Tally, put it down." Someone called up above. I cock the gun, and look up. And relax, Coulson with Simmons and Fitz. Then become mad because I relaxed. They're with SHEILD. Ward appeared too, eyes dark with intensity. But I obey, and put the gun down.

"Who sent you?" Coulson asked as he leveled his gun at Voss's head. Ward whispered to Fitz-Simmons and they worriedly started down the mangled stairs. Ward close behind.

"Come now Coulson, do we really think we'll tell you?" Voss coldly replied. I tensed. Something's not right. Fitz reached the bomb first, and whipped out his bag and set to work. Ward was next, gun pointed at Seth. Skye appeared with Simmons' her left leg bandaged and bloody. Something was not right.

As Fitz reached out to touch the bomb, I got it. "Wait!" I shout but, it's too late. As his fingers brushed the grey and black metal he cried out with pain as electricity coursed through him. He fell back, not moving.

"Leo!" Simmons cried. Skye looked shocked, and Ward turned around to see what happened. Wrong!

"Ward!" Coulson shouted, as Seth leaped up and tackled him. Voss, fired four shots; two at Coulson, two at Skye. One grazed her temple and she wheeled back. Disoriented. Simmons with her bad leg couldn't go anywhere. Fitz was down. Coulson returning fire, and Seth attacking Ward. But something was wrong. The bomb was dangerous to touch, but, yes! I could hear it. The drone of a coming plane. I tried to see, but then Voss came at me.

Voss hit me hard, and my head banged against the metal. I ignored the pulsing pain, and threw my fist into his face. But he caught it in his hand, and twisted it back painfully. I snarled and drove my knee into his stomach, but he didn't move. I struggled underneath his heavy body, but his weight kept me from moving anywhere. Sounds of a struggle echoed around me, but I couldn't move. I saw in his eyes what was going to happen and I grew fearful.

The plane grew louder and now I know what it brings. I bite back a sob. I need to get away, go away, go away, go away, GO AWAY! Voss smiled, and drew back his fist; I felt it slam against my face. Pain and blood burst from my right temple. I fought the darkness rising. But he punched me again. And I slipped. I was aware of sounds, sensations. The feeling of being carried, screaming, yelling. A gun shot several times. The cool metal of a plane, the sound of an engine roaring. I open my eyes and lift my head, and realize I am bound. Metal cut into my ankles and wrists; my head was dripping blood.

I lift my head up and see I am on a strange plane. Almost like a helicopter, but faster. I struggle to sit up, and end up bracing my forearms against the metal floor. Voss smiles seeing me awake and Seth too. He avoids my gaze; and I fight back a wave of pain. I am confused, I don't know what happened. Panic gripped me, I know what's going to happen and I am terrified. A gun is strapped to Seth's leg, and I wish I could reach it. Bullet in the brain, squish! End the suffering, before it begins.

The plane roars to life and I see the bus mashed and ruined on the ground. Voss reached into his bag, and I see. I see what is going to happen; he pulls out the remote and fiddles with it. Stop. Stop. Stop. Stop it! He presses the button four times and chuckles. His laugh is deep and gravely. At his prompting Seth joins in the laugh. Horrified I turn back to the bus. Just in time to see it erupt. In orbs of red and yellow flames; a blast of heat rocked the plane. And I closed my eyes and curled up on the ground. Tears streak my face, as I am carried away. To a horror filled place.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hey sorry, I was really trying to figure how I was to do this, and I think it figured it out. Please Review and tell me your thoughts! I'm not sure if this is the path I want to take and I want to know what you think. **

Chapter Seven

My Lucky Day

"How?" Voss asked, leaning over his knife splattering blood on my face. My blood.

"Nope." I whisper, hoarse from screaming.

"Tally, let us not do this. It's simple, you tell me how Coulson is still alive and I'll stop."

"I don't know, I said I don't know!"

"That's not good enough!" He shouts. And with an angry swipe, slashes across my stomach; slicing through the thin shift I wore, cutting skin and muscle alike. I learned not to scream. Screaming made it worse. I grit my teeth again, as he adds another cut to the numerous ones.

"We know what you can do Tally, just tell us what you see about Coulson!"

"NOTHING, I don't know anything!" I sob, tears leaking my eyes. Why, why won't he believe me?  
"I don't understand SHEILD has done you no favors, who are you protecting?" He rubs his chin, smearing gore through his stubble. Noticing his mistake, with a look of disgust he wipes his bloodied hand on his smock he wears. To keep his clothes clean. "I'll just have to change tactics then." Then as if he was choosing what to wear, he considered the several torture devices. I was tired. Better not to look, fear is as bad as the pain. The metal cuffs had cut my wrists from my struggling and my ankles were not much better. Blood was draining off the metal table I lie on from holes drilled into the sides.

They did bind my cuts though. Don't want me dying before they learn what they want to know. Voss picked up a burning iron, and deliberated the red hot tip. With slow deliberate movements, the burning tip descended down. Then with a snarl he shoves against my leg. Searing rolling pain radiated out, burning tracks of molten agony in my veins. This time all I could do was scream. Somehow, as if a miracle I lost consciousness.

I woke on that table. Voss was gone, and the large room I was in felt empty. But I couldn't trust anything. Couldn't trust anyone. My dried blood made every movement difficult, but I was grateful. Voss wasn't here, must be my lucky day. I was weak from hunger, but the thought of food made my stomach churn. I had an IV stuck in my arm, drugs to keep me from attacking anyone. As if I could. But I was also lucky for that, it kept my visions away. Kept me from knowing anything they could use. The last thing I want to do is help people who enjoy causing pain.

"Are you thirsty?" A voice echoed throughout the room. I panicked. I thought I was alone, and cannot tell who is here with me. I bucked against the restraints, they added new ones. A soft strap across my forehead and one across on my stomach. Still I am not going lie here and do nothing. I cannot do it again. I cannot face it again. It's too soon. I'm not ready, not strong enough.

"Stop! Stop it! He's gone, not coming back for a while. Just, just calm down!" The flustered voice shouted, and Seth appeared at the foot of my…bed? I stop fighting but glare at him with wide eyes. I couldn't breathe, I was panting fear causing my heart to race. But there was nowhere for me to run, no one for me to fight. I stuck, trapped here.

"Do you want some water?" He said, green eyes flicking nervously, "It's not much, but it was all I could get."

"Is it drugged?" I ask, my throat rough.

"No."

"Is this a trick?"

"Look, this is not what I signed up for. Do you want the water or not." I nod slowly, and he gently reaches forward and splash the water into my mouth. Missing it most of the time, but the water felt good. Wherever I was it was extremely hot.

"Good. Now go away." I order him, angry I can't just shoot him in the kneecaps. Or rip out his spine and beat him with it. That would make me feel soo much better. Seth looks disgruntled at my commands but before he can answer the door behind me bursts open.

"What are you doing boy?" Voss. He's back. NO! no fear, just relax. But against my will, my muscles clench in fear of what I know is going to come."

"Nothing, just giving her some water."

"Did I say you could do that?"

"I don't remember being told I needed permission."

"I'm in charge of her interrogation, and whatever you think of doing for her you have to go through my first. Understand. Anything you do to help will undermine our job. You got that?"

"But you're going to kill her!"

"I know, but first I need information. You don't like my methods. You can leave right now."

"All I'm saying is maybe some water and food occasionally will help make her…last."

"Fine. You're right. I'm wrong, is that what you're saying."

"What? No. I'm just thinking-"

"No. I had enough of this!" Voss shouts at Seth. I tremble at his voice. He yanks something off the wall, and grabs the water from Seth. Already I have an idea what is happening but yet again I am powerless to stop it. A towel. That's what's in his hands. Voss smiles at me before tightening the strap across my forehead, I couldn't move head at all now. He then drapes the towel across my face, and despite my attempts I couldn't shake it off. I couldn't see, I couldn't breathe. Then I feel water, dripping through the cloth and I understood. I was effectually going to drown. More water was splashed on the towel and it became heavier and heavier.

My chest heaved, my lungs burned. No air, I couldn't breathe. I strained and reared but the towel clung to my face. I heard shouting but only one thought consumed my mind. Air. I need it. I felt my head whirling; I can't feel my hands or feet. I heaved. Struggling to breathe air I could not reach. My hands scrabbled against the table, ripping a nail clean off. But still no air. I heard sounds of a struggle, the sound of a cart being knocked over. Then in a single desperate gasp, I couldn't stay awake. I slipped into an inky pool of blackness.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Well it's Friday night and I have nothing to do. Yes. This is my life, and I wanted to start another fanfic, but I felt bad not updating this one. So here you go. I updated. Aren't you proud? Do review, is this something you want to read or am I ruining it. I need to know. Thanks. And its incentive to update sooner *wink wink***

Chapter Eight

Stubborn

I shouldn't be alive. By all standards, I should have drowned. But somehow I didn't and I don't know how. And I really don't like not knowing things, ironically considering that I hate seeing. My head hurts, as usual and my wounds burn. I swear if their infected I'll rip out Voss' spine and beat him with it. I am talented.

"Hello Talia." I knew that voice. I _know _that voice.

"I'm an idiot." I groan.

"I agree with you there. You're stubborn too; I must admit you have a better stomach than I thought." Agent Tiress purred studying her perfect nails. I attempt to look her in the eyes, get some info but she was wearing big black glasses.

"Ah ah. I have a few tricks up my sleeve." She replied tapping her sunglasses.

"Or you're a vampire." Her smooth calm face slipped for a moment but she wrestled control of her emotions and smiled tightly.

"Funny. Talia you seem different. I preferred you when you were crazy."

"Still am. I really really want to clean this room, and organize everything in pairs of two. I might need my head shrunk." In reality I was buying time; trying to keep her from calling Voss in as long as possible. I was tempted to know what happened to Seth, but I didn't care that much. He helped get me here; I don't need to worry about his cold feet. With a loud_ crack!_ I felt blood burst in my mouth.

"I've had tone from you. SHEILD isn't here and I can do whatever I want with you again." I spit a glob onto the floor and stare stonily ahead. Nope, nope, nope. I should stop talking. Or thinking. Bullet in her brain, she how she likes it. Bet she won't come back like Coulson. Tiress.

"So where should we start first. We still need you to be able to talk, so that means no pulling teeth or cutting out tongue. But we could break your feet. That would stop you from troubling us too." Nope, nope, nope, nope.

"Or maybe cut off fingers. I don't know, what would you like to try first?"

"A gun." Tiress smiled and wagged her fingers.

"Now, now Talia. That's not a choice." Wrong. I laugh. Wrong.

"No. A _gun." _ And with a bang, she fell with a cry; clutching her right shoulder.

"Good shot. But you missed her head." I tell Ward.

"Yeah, well I wasn't aiming for her head Tally." Ward said hurriedly as he rushes forward. A flash.

"Behind you!" He ducks and a bullet whizzes over his head. Voss stood in the doorway, eyes glinting with cold fury. Ward launches himself at Voss and I feel like screaming. Untie me first. I can… shoot people! Now I can't see what's happening. I roll my eyes.

"Ward you better win!" No reply, only the sounds of a tussle.

"Hello. If you win untie me." Yet again. I am ignored.

"Fine. I don't want to talk to you either." Finally someone approaches. Ah. Good. Coulson is still alive.

"You're not dead." He gave me a half grin as he undid my bonds.

"Yes, well possibly not for long." My hands and head free and I reached towards my feet wincing; ow.

"You should help Ward. Oh and give me a gun!" But Coulson gives me a look before leaving. I undid my feet and swing to upright. I can ignore pain. So I will. Standing I stagger over to the door. There was Voss bloodied on the floor. What a lovely sight. Ward was nursing a shiner but he'll survive. I did. Coulson was returning fire to Tiress traitors. She was getting away! In a flash I grab Voss gun and start to fire, with somewhat perfect aim. It was easy, point in a general direction and pull the trigger. Simple.

"Tally! What are you doing."

"Shooting. Did you hurt your eyes Ward?"

"What? No, why do you have a gun?!"

"Not a good time to argue. Sure you didn't hit your head or something." Voss stirred. I panicked. I whirled around and placed the barrel to his temple. I am suddenly aware of a hand on my arm.

"What?" I snap. They need to make up their minds. Shoot people, or not shoot people.

"Tally, don't pull that trigger. You don't want to do this." Ward cautioned, his dark eyes wide.

"Oh. Yes I do. Coulson, Ward needs medical attention. He's hit his head really hard."

"NO Tally. Shooting Voss won't change anything."

"Make me feel a lot better." I argue. Blithering dithering idiots. And I pull the trigger. Then throw the gun away, disgusted.

"Quick, its empty give me another." But my strength was already leaving me. And more men were arriving.

"No time. Leave him we got to go." I was infuriated. Livid. Angry. But he was right. So I let Ward hustle me away as Coulson kept foreign. We were going the wrong way.

"Left."

"What?" Coulson asked.

"We need to go left. You're going the wrong way." I point out.

"Are you sure?" Ward asked, his eyes scanning behind us. I raise my eyebrows.

"You're asking someone who can see the future?"

"Err, right. Fine. Let's go." I nod satisfied. Now we can go to the bus. Assuming its still, not a fire ball.

"Hey! You're all not burning corpses right now. How?" I pant. I hate being weak.

"Is this really a good time."

"I would say yes, but I see that's wrong. So yesno."

"What?"

"Yesno."

"Tally that's not a word."

"I'm crazy, they let me get away with anything." Suddenly we burst through the door, and out into bright sunlight. Where the bus was sitting pretty as you please. Odd.  
"But how."

"No time, let's go!" Coulson shouted and I lurched after them, tasting sweet freedom.


End file.
